


Afterwards

by dancey94



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/pseuds/dancey94
Summary: They live and thrive four years later.





	Afterwards

**Author's Note:**

> it didn't get into the book but i hope some will still enjoy it :)

A flat line. It spreads, runs into infinity. Seemingly, it ends when it hits the frame of the monitor. But in reality it’s a line that never stops. It runs forever, forever flat. Or maybe it ends exactly when it becomes flat? After all, it is the frequent disturbance of the line which indicates life.

A flat line. Like a vein – you know neither where it starts nor where it ends. A sign of vitality, a threat to the precious life.

And then, suddenly, a disturbance occurs, promising a continuance. A hollow, quiet knock deep within the chest, where no one has managed to reach. No one besides that one person. And it’s thanks to that one strong person that the knock resonates. Suddenly, life re-emerges.

With a gasp, a man comes back to life.

“Hannibal,” he hears. The voice sounds dull as if coming from some distant place. The word – he recognises. It’s his name.

A hand on his face caresses him gently and his name is repeated, again and again. And then, “Stay with me.”

Suddenly, he remembers. He recognises. The cloud disappears from before his eyes and he sees. He looks at the scarred face, the bluish eyes, the crooked nose. There is a man above him, a man he loves.

“Where else would I go?” he asks in response. The words a distant echo from the past.

The soft chuckle he hears and the smile he sees are his only handle to reality. The images of recent events are blurry, fairytale-like. The memories are there but he won’t swear they’re true. Not until he feels the wounds his body has suffered. Not until he sees the bloody stains on his clothes.

“We need to go,” the familiar voice reasons. And so, miraculously, he lifts his body, and they walk away.

 

_Four years later_

 

A flat line. The invisible border between life and death. As it spreads into infinity, the life it once indicated is gone. But the lives that caused the line to flatten are still there – vibrant. Their lines rhythmical but steady, crossing one another in a constant dance-like routine.

As the sun sets, the last rays reach them and illuminate the scene – the radiance of their victory. The glint of gold on their fingers and silver in their hands seemingly incongruous with the dirt and blood around them.

“Will,” he says as he approaches. The creak of dry twigs under his feet is like the drums before a great announcement. “You’re beautiful.”

He has said these words before, on different occasions, and every time there are true. Every time he means them like he is saying them for the first time. Every time, after all these years, he is still stunned by the beauty he sees in his perfect match.

They both spread their blood-stained lips in a smile. Their eyes glimmer in the weak light of the sun moments before it disappears behind the horizon.

Keeping intense eye contact, he reaches for a hand holding the knife and folds it. This fight is over.

“Let me,” he says as he slides a thumb over Will’s lower lip. Then he brings the thumb to his own mouth and licks the blood off it.

The blue eyes turn darker. So do the maroon ones. Breaths mix in the air. Two heartbeats become one.

He once said that it’s dangerous to get what one wants. But what awaited him on the other side was complete and utter happiness.


End file.
